One Last Breath
by MatthewDaddarioTrash-Ronja
Summary: Will and James are sailors on their way to Lofoten in Norway. On their way, they meet get into some unexpected trouble. Secrets will be spilled and death will follow closely. I suck at summaries. Please read!


**Okay, so this is a one shot obviously. You will understand at the end. I wrote this story four years ago as a school assignment. It is written to a Norwegian song (I am from Norway) called "Har du fyr" by Ole Bremnes. It is such a beautiful song.**

 **I know there some things you probably will not understand, but it is a story of love and it means much to me.**

 **The last I have to say, is that I do not own Will or James nor Tessa which is mentioned brief. They belong to Cassandra Clare and her amazing books.**

 **Thank you for reading this!**

 **PS! I will not continue this story.**

One last breath

James and Will had always been best friends. Now they had the same job and was always together. They was sailors. James and Will had been on the sea for over six months. That was a long time being away from family and friends. However, as long as they had each other, they would be okay.

They were on their way to Lofoten Islands, a place in northern Norway. It was a dangerous area to navigate a ship. It was a lot of waves. Dangerous waves. The sea was changeable. It was raining so much that you could not see more than 1 meter in front of you. It was a bad sign. Things did not get any better when James screamed, "Be careful. It is something in front of us. I cannot see what it is." It was the worst news Will could have gotten ever. He screamed back to James, "If it is land, then we are screwed."

What seemed like hours was used to hold the boat on the sea. "I cannot sea anything. The fog is thickening for every minute. The rain is not getting any better either," said Will. The worst thing that could have happen was that they could hit rocks or land. It appeared that James had the same thoughts as Will, because the next thing he said was; "We will not hit land. I think there is supposed to be some lighthouses here somewhere. They can show us the way to Lofoten, but also help us keep away from the rocks in the water." The citizens depended on them. This cargo was the only thing they had to live on through the winter.

"I think I see land," James tried screaming over the loud rain and waves. Will could not hear what he was saying, but thought it was not anything dangerous. Now James had come to where Will was standing and said again, "I said, I think I see land."

What would they do if they hit land? "What is that?" Will asked.

"I do not know. It does not look like rocks or any reefs. Mayb…" James did not have the time to say any more before they were attacked by something not normal. James fell and hit his head at something hard. He passed out.

"James, James! You have to wake up. I need you," screamed Will. He could not do this without James. James was his oldest and best friend. "What happened?" asked a sleepy James. He was awake. "I think we hit a sea serpent. I do not know. It was big and slimy. It even had to big red eyes," said Will. "I have heard about it," said James while helping him back on the feet. "I think it comes back. We threw a harpoon on it, but it did not seem affected at all. I did not see what happened because you passed out."

Will really hoped that they was getting closer to the shore. "I cannot see the serpent or what ever I should call it." James tried being optimistic. "I know you try to give me hope, but right now I just want to go home," said Will in hope that one of the weather gods would hear him and do something with the this bad weather. "I want to go home too, but for now we have to focus on getting safely through this storm," said James with a calm voice.

James had always been the calm one of the two. He could always be calm in situations like this. Will on the other side, had always been a little more worried. Will did not know if they would get to the shore safely. He knew that all on board this ship wanted to go home to their families. "I want to go home. I will go home," said Will, rather to himself than to James. He was the captain on this shop and he had to keep believing that everything would be alright.

James walked to the bow of the ship to see if he could see anything at all. It was impossible. The fog was completely blocked, it was raining heavily and the waves was several meters high. "This is the end," thought James. He had to tell Will about his secret. There was no way he could hold it in himself any longer. It was a secret he had been carry for the last six years. James had gathered enough courage to tell him and went over to where Will stood.

"I know we most likely will not survive this storm, so I want to tell you something. A secret I have been holding from you for the past six years," started James. Will could not do anything else stand there and listen to what he was going to tell him. "I know that this will come as a shock, but I have to tell you. I am gay and I have been in love with you since the end of the secondary school. I know you do not feel the same, but I just had to tell you." Will did not know what he was supposed to say. This was something he did not see coming. "Can you watch the wheel for a moment? I need some air," said Will.

What did just happen? James was in love with him. That explained a big deal, but in him? He went to front of the bow, and looked out on the water and thought about things. Suddenly he saw that they were on their way towards some big rocks. He ran towards James again. "We are on our way right towards some big rocks. You have to turn around," screamed Will, but it was already to late. They crashed towards the rocks. The ship started burning at once. James and Will was thrown back towards the ship and landed on a pole.

Where was they? James could not see much. He and Will was in the water on a pole. Will was bleeding heavily from his head. "Will, are you alright? Will, please answer me." James was pleading. Will opened his eyes. James thought he did not have much time left. It did not look like he was hurting, but the gash on his head was pretty big. "I want to tell you something James," said Will. "Do you remember when you said you where in love with me?" Of course, James remembered that. I was merely an hour ago. He nodded. Will did not say anything for a long time.

"I like you too," did Will say at last. James did look rather shocked. "I know that I do not have much time left, but I like you. I have never felt more at home than I am right now. With you, my best friend. Do you remember when I was dating Tessa?" asked Will. "I remember. It hurt to see you together with her, but I knew that you was not like me," asked James. "I was dating her for a while. However, I was only dating her because I did not know if liked boys or girls," kept Will saying.

They were still floating in the water. Will only got weaker and weaker for every moment that passed. It was still raining. "I know I am dying James. I know. It hurts so much. James, I can see a lighthouse over there. You have to follow that to the shore, please. You have to survive. It is still a chance for you to get a great life," said Will, but his voice was getting weaker and weaker. "No, you will not die, do you hear me Will. You are not going to die now. Maybe in eighty years, but this is not the time and I will not leave you here. You are my life and you are not going to die. I want to be with you forever. If you are going to die, then I am too. I will not, no I cannot live without you." James sounded desperate and had tears in his eyes.

"I am not going to die. Please do not cry. I cannot bear to see you cry," said Will. He too was crying. Will started to close his eyes. "Will! Will! Open up your eyes. WILL?!" James was screaming. Will opened his eyes. "I love you James Carstairs. Always and forever. I have always loved you, my best friend and brother. My love." Will leaned forward towards James and kissed him. James had to hold Will so he would not fall over. He could feel his body go rigid. "No Will. You do not get to leave me like that. Will?" He could not live without Will. He was finally home. Will could not just leave him now.

No, he was not supposed to live without Will, and that was something he would not do. He climbed up on the pole. James knew that Will always carried a pocketknife in his hip pocket. He just hoped that it had not fallen out. The last thing he ever would do, was taking the hand to the man he loved. The man who had stolen his heart six years ago and would always have it. "I love you Will Herondale. Always and forever." It was the last thing the world ever would hear from James Carstairs. Because he then took the pocketknife and drove it into his own heart. He did not feel anything, before anything went black. James knew that he would see Will again and maybe then they could be together.

A couple of days later, the pole with James and Will had hit shore. A couple who were out walking on the beach found the pole with them on. One thing the couple had noticed was that James and Will was holding hands. It was true love.

 **Please leave a review, and I repeat, this story will not be continued.**


End file.
